


Venom

by poprockshawty



Series: Survivors [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Suho is a vampire prince in this, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poprockshawty/pseuds/poprockshawty
Summary: A werewolf bite changes things. Before it hurls you into a vortex of extreme agony, it makes you experience a desperate need for a certain kind of fulfillment that only the breathtakingly gorgeous vampire prince can provide.





	Venom

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this last year at a friend's request. Thought I'd share it to celebrate Junmyeon's 27th birthday.

Whereas werewolves had to hunt in a pack, vampires had no such need. Just like the vampire prince Suho was doing tonight, going solo into the woods for food was a routine. He wondered what he would find this time. A squirrel? A rabbit? A fox? He was not picky with his food. Fresh blood was fresh blood. Just the thought of it could make his stomach growl.

To Suho’s surprise and delight he had found a stag, about to die. Perfect. He drained the stag and filled his stomach, a full meal. With the back of his palm he wiped off the blood smeared onto his face, and licked it off too. Satisfied, he was ready to return to his mansion and retire for the night. But he still smelled blood, and he could not help himself. He let his instincts and senses guide him to the source of the blood, and that was when his nose led him to  _you_.

Shivering and barely able to stay conscious, you were lying on the ground dying. Your blood had stained the leaves and branches red as you had just been assaulted by a werewolf. Not only did you get scratched, you also got bitten and you were hurt quite badly. Without proper medical attention you would be dead very soon.

Any vampire’s instinct would be to let you keep bleeding and feed from you. This was what Suho’s body was telling him to do as well. But he was not just any ordinary vampire. He was the prince and just yesterday he had led a squadron of vampire soldiers in wiping out a werewolf pack that had been causing harm to his vampire subjects. The mission was largely successful yet they had let a lone wolf escape. It was that survivor of the pack that had attacked you and left you in this state.

Although Suho could not be sure that it was the survivor wolf that was the culprit, he had changed his mind about you and had decided against drinking your blood. Feeling somewhat responsible, he had picked you up and took you back to his mansion where you would be nursed back to health with other human victims that suffered under the werewolf pack that got taken down yesterday.

* * *

When you opened your eyes, you found yourself lying comfortably on a bed but in a room that did not look familiar to you. It was quite capacious but the design and decorations were not of a contemporary style. You had no idea where you were. You would love to ask somebody, and that was when a nurse entered the room.

“Oh, you’re awake,” she said gently, with a friendly smile as she approached you, tray in hand to offer you a glass of warm water. The sight of it made you realize just how dry your throat was and you drank it all up in one gulp before thanking the nurse, who then filled you in on what had happened to you and informed you that you were presently in the mansion of the vampire prince Suho, your lifesaver.

As the nurse took her leave to notify Suho that you were awake, and also to get some food for you as you must be hungry, you sat and stared blankly into space. The last thing you remembered was treading alone in the woods. Why were you there? Because you had just moved to a new town and you absolutely sucked at finding your way around here. It was just a matter of time before you got lost and found yourself too deep in the woods to get out.

Drawing you out from your thoughts was the finely dressed man who walked into the room with a dignified swagger. He was so handsome that your heart was racing and you held your breath, completely amazed. How could somebody be so good-looking? It was like he could make the world a better place just by existing, and now here he was, lighting up your life, blessing you and gracing you with his presence.

He cleared his throat and spoke, introducing himself as the vampire prince Suho and explaining to you that the lone wolf that he let escape yesterday must be seeking companionship now that his pack was exterminated. It therefore assaulted random victims, biting them in the hopes of turning you and the other victims into werewolves, to provide the companionship that it so desired.

“So I’m not the only one? There are other victims?” You asked.

Suho nodded. “I’ve assigned rooms for them as well, so that they can recover in a safe and comfortable environment. Some of them only got scratches so they can go home soon, but others aren’t so fortunate. They got bitten, just like you.” Toward the end of his sentence his tone turned grave and so did his facial expression. It created an unnerving feeling in your stomach, which only grew when he went on to explain, “this means that you will be transitioning into a werewolf.”

“What?! Me?!”

“Yes. You,” he confirmed seriously.

“Turning into a wolf?! No way!”

“I'm afraid that's what—”

“But that can’t be! That’s just not possible!” You squeaked, gripping the blanket tensely.

“Well—”

“And I don’t want to! I just want to be a normal human and live my life!”

“I understand that this is a lot to take in,” he said calmly but not unsympathetically. How was it that his voice alone was able to soothe you when you were about to pull your hair out? His voice was like the undisturbed surface of a lake set in the serenity of Switzerland. “But you are not alone. There are two other victims who got bitten as well, and they don’t want to become werewolves either. I’ll promise you what I promised them: I’ll come up with a solution. So don't lose hope.”

Something about this man just made you feel like you could trust him. It was not rational, just instinctive. Or perhaps it was just because you had no other choice anyway.

“I understand. Thank you,” you uttered weakly and gingerly.

“You should eat up and get as much rest as you can,” he advised. “You may begin to experience certain side effects soon. The werewolf venom can be very potent and we never know how it’s going to manifest. Any time you feel symptoms surfacing, even if it's just a headache, it could be something much more serious, so make sure you alert one of my nurses, alright? I have them on duty round the clock.”

You nodded, listening attentively to his instructions. He was fully in control of the operations here and seeing him oversee everything like this had made you feel safe.

“I’ll come by and check on you and the others every day. Don’t worry. If you need to talk to me, just tell one of the nurses,” he said. With a polite, reassuring smile, he turned on his heel and stepped out of the room.

It was only when he left that you let out the breath that you had been holding. Gosh, he was so freaking gorgeous. You focused more on his looks than on his words. His appearance still lingered in your mind long after he exited the room.

* * *

Suho was right to say that the side effects of the werewolf venom would kick in soon. You had heard from the nurses that the two other victims that Suho had mentioned, who were brought in earlier than you were, were now suffering the side effects. In a nutshell, the werewolf venom had messed up the human body’s hormonal systems and had sent them into hormonal rages. One of them was binge-eating while the other had to sleep at least 20 hours a day. This was far from normal and was very worrying for you as you wondered what would happen to you. Would it be something similar to what the two of them were going through? Or would it be worse?

“Don’t worry,” said Suho firmly, looking you in the eye and staring right into your soul as he held your hand tight to reassure you, not at all minding the sweat on your palms. It did make you stop worrying about your situation, but also had your breath hitching and heart pounding for a wholly different reason, which had everything to do with his attractiveness and authoritative aura. “I’ll figure something out. Trust me.”

What he did not dare tell you or the other victims was that it was going to be a full moon soon, which signified when you would turn into a werewolf, so all of you were running out of time. Suho had better come up with something quick, or you would end up as a werewolf — and this was permanent.

* * *

Another day had gone by and you observed that the other two victims had continued to experience the hormonal rages as side effects. And today it was beginning to affect you too. Unlike them, you were craving neither food nor sleep. What you felt was  _horny_ , like never before. Just super fucking horny. You woke up like that and it had stayed this way ever since. And when a nurse had come by to ask you how you were feeling, as per the routine, you just lied and said that you were fine — not like you could confess that you really needed sex right now. You were very irritable for the whole day as a result of not getting what your body was demanding. Normally, Suho’s presence and words would be able to calm you down, so you kept waiting for him to drop by, but the wait was long and agonizing. The nurses revealed that he was out the whole day looking for a cure so that you and the other two victims could be spared the painful transition. You understood that he was doing this for your benefit, but you were just so frustrated, especially sexually.

Even though your physical injuries — the scratches, the bruises, and most prominently the bite mark from the werewolf — healed very quickly as they were treated with vampire blood in addition to standard medical protocol, you were still supposed to be resting, just like all the other victims staying at the prince’s mansion (it really did feel better to be in the tranquility of the countryside). This was a safety measure that Suho and his team had insisted upon, just to make sure your condition stayed stable as nobody knew what you were capable of, now that you were infected with werewolf venom. But you could not sleep and you were dying for some release. And as your thoughts ran wild, out of boredom and out of desperation, you found yourself fantasizing about Suho because, quite honestly, he was simply the most attractive man you had ever met. And when you came to think of it, he might even be single and available...

By the time Suho finally came home it was almost midnight so the lights were switched off and the corridors were empty. But you heard footsteps in the hallway right outside your room, and you were not sure if they belonged to Suho but you bolted to the door, opened it, and looked outside anyway, to find that, yes! It was indeed him!

He heard your door open and stopped in his tracks. Once you saw how naturally flawless he looked just standing there, the dim lighting hitting his face and silhouette perfectly, you knew you were done for. He was not even doing anything and yet he was so hot. How??

“Suho…” you called out. You were breathless because he was so breathtakingly gorgeous, you could not deal with it. He was perfection.

“Yes?” He approached you, face full of concern. “Are you alright? Shall I fetch a nurse?”

“No…” you shook your head as he made his way to you. Your heart was beating out of your chest. “I don’t need a nurse. I...I need _you_ ,” you managed to proclaim before boldly marching right up to him and kissing him. The moment your lips met his, you felt a tingling sensation rush up and down your body, coursing through your veins. You could not hold back. You knew that this was what you wanted. You were no longer afraid to show him that you desired him. Normally you would never have been this bold or brazen, but you were thinking with your body now, not with your brain.

Although you had surrendered all control to your carnal needs, you must not forget that Suho was the one in control of everything that was going on in this house. And that meant that whatever it was that you were trying to coax him into doing with you, he, not you, would be the one holding the reins. Even though you were the one who initiated the kiss, Suho quickly regained the upper hand by pushing you against the wall, as you should have expected. He kissed you back no less passionately, which was a pleasant surprise for you. It was only after you two had made out for a good while, leaving you panting, that he said, “so this is how it’s manifesting, huh?” His voice husky as he referred to the side effects of the werewolf venom. “Some need a lot of food, others need a lot of sleep, but you…” he placed a finger under your chin and lifted it so that you had to look him  _right_ in the eye. “ _You_  need a lot of sex.”

“I do,” you admitted with a sigh. “That doesn't bother you, does it?” Since he had exposed you, you might as well let him understand your needs better. Thankfully, nobody else was around to hear you, only Suho. That was enough.

“Not at all,” he replied seductively, his voice sleek. “Always happy to help.”

Still holding you to the wall, his mouth latched onto yours. Wet kisses grew hungry and rough. His lips soon left yours for your face, your jaw, your chin, then back to your ear. His kisses felt so good and you could never say no to that, but you could not be content with just that either. You needed to do something about your wetness down there. More specifically, you needed  _him_  to do something about it. You were soaked already and you needed him to pay attention that part of your body too.

And so, clutching his shirt, you had led him into your room, locking the door fast. Usually, you would not even be this forward when it came to sex, but this time you were really needy. You needed Suho. You kissed him once again and he held you close to him, his hands roaming from your back to your waist then to your hips. Finally he gave your bottom a smack and broke off the kiss.

“I know what you need, baby. And I’ll give it to you,” he offered. “Take off your clothes. Go lie down on the bed.”

You found it such a turn-on that he took charge just like that. It was not as if you needed more encouragement — you did as you were told, right away. He also began to undo the buttons of his shirt, making quick work of his clothes so that by the time he joined you on the bed and climbed atop you, he was just like you, only in undergarments.

Speechless, you stared at his body in admiration. He looked utterly perfect from head to toe. Really, not one single flaw detected. His lidded eyes held such a libidinous gaze for you and you loved it. You pulled him in and kissed him hard, completely driven by your instincts rather than by logical thinking now. His lips against yours were rough and hungry. His hands got busy too, moving up and down your sides and gliding over your curves. Your fingers were in his hair as he kissed you fervently. You could feel his erection pressing against your core, awakening your burning need for him to be inside you right now. In between kisses you took the chance to whine, “please...just get in me.”

He nibbled on your lips before playfully replying, “you really think I’d do that so soon? I’m going to play with you all night, baby.”

“I’m ready,” you gasped, moving his hands so that he would touch you where you wanted to be touched.

“I certainly hope you are, for what I have in mind,” he said mysteriously, and proceeded to strip you naked. When he got to your panties he was extremely slow and teasing. “And look what we have here. So wet,” he commented. He was looking smug and pleased as he enunciated each word clearly. As your panties slid off your legs you felt slightly shy that he was inspecting you and teasing you like that, but you also just wanted to let him do whatever he wanted with you.

“Of course I’m wet,” you decided to retort. “I spent all day in this state waiting for you to come home and you took forever. What time is it now? Goddamn midnight?” You did wonder what this attitude would earn you. Would it rile him or would it amuse him?

It was the latter. He barked a laugh. “Yes, it’s totally my bad. I guess I better not keep you waiting any longer then, right?”

With that, he dipped to kiss your neck, smooth kisses turning to quick nips as he moved down to your chest. With your nipple in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it till it was perky and hardened. Its twin got the same treatment as his fingers crept down your body to feel at your folds. That was when you could no longer keep your moans soft. You had to cover your mouth to remind yourself to stay as quiet as you could, because if you were too loud, people in adjacent rooms would hear you, and they most likely were not horny like you were so they must be trying to sleep. If you ever had to imagine screaming because a vampire was doing unspeakable things to you, it would be a nightmare, not something as sweet as this. He chuckled at the effect he had on you, watching you hold back and gasp — and he was not even fucking you yet.

You were impatient and as good as it felt, you had to shove his fingers away, sit up slightly, and pull his boxers off. “I don’t want your fingers,” you told him sternly. “I want your cock.” You gave his manhood a few pumps as if making a point.

He was quick to act and deliver what you craved. Lust flashed across his dark eyes and he pushed your shoulders, a hard and swift push, so that you would fall back onto the bed, resting your head nicely on the pillows. He lifted your legs so that they were over your ears, almost parallel to the bed. That was how you knew you would for sure be in for some good fucking. He was not lying when he said he knew what you needed. And that was not even all. As he was kneeling in front of you, he moved his knees and nudged them against your lower back to further spice up the angle. That was for support, and he also leaned his torso against your thighs.

“Vixen,” he remarked lewdly, and penetrated you. He was  _huge_ , and he went deep. You could not help but moan, and he was no less quiet. With your legs raised and spread, this was your new favorite position. He stuffed you full, and when he began thrusting, the friction was perfect. So perfect. Nothing could possibly be better, except when you clenched around him to make your canal even more tight. It was so pleasurable for him that he cried out about how good it felt. You felt not just pleasure but also a sense of accomplishment flood your veins when he was vocal about how much he was enjoying this.

“Love this, don’t you?” You teased breathily. “Feels amazing to fuck me.”

“Damn right,” he groaned, and proceeded to pound into you while kissing your calves, and you sure did love it. He could make this erotic. Only him. The look in his eyes really said everything. How licentious it was. It would be a serious understatement to say that it turned you on.

“More!” You demanded. It seemed he was thinking the same thing as he continued to rock back and forth but had upped  _both_  the pace  _and_  the intensity. Gosh, it was so intense and so hot, you wondered how you were even taking it. Your body was not prepared for this level of bliss. You exclaimed in ecstasy and your body quaked in pleasure. “Fuck,” you gasped, “me,” a shaky moan, “harder,” another nasal moan, “Suho.”

He did. He slammed into you with a ferocious, animalistic growl, and your voice died down for a moment, but only to be raised again as pleasure jolted through every part of you. It was electrifying; you felt as if you were on fire. Your orgasm had hit you so hard that you felt the room spinning and your vision became blurry for an extended moment.

When you no longer saw stars, your senses were still under fierce attack. Each prurient sound that escaped Suho’s sinful mouth had made your heart pound fast, thumping loudly. The sexual frustration that had been pent up in you for the whole day had now met its release, and now it was his turn. He hissed in bliss and came in you. He had properly claimed you now; that was why he was looking so smug right now.

As both of you sweating and panting as the ecstasy subsided, he had pulled out from you but you almost did not want to let him. He must have caught that reluctance, albeit brief, sweep across your facial expressions, as he chortled slightly and said, “no worries. I’ll be here for as long as you want.”

That felt incredibly reassuring. Your face lit up in delight. “Do me again.”

His voice was raspy when he replied, “as you wish.”

* * *

Your encounters with Suho continued for the next couple of days as your cravings persisted, like a symptom that just would not go away no matter what medicine you took. But honestly, Suho’s company, whether or not it was in bed, was truly the best medicine. It had cheered you up immensely and you just needed this man in your life! You were bloody insatiable and you kept looking for excuses for him to stay, but the truth was that you really did not need any. He was eager to.

Still, there were times when he had to go out, for more food and also because he did need to search for a cure for you and for the other two victims who were counting on him to possibly undo the effects, permanent and temporary, of the vampire venom. But every time he came back to you he would make it up to you and make it feel like his absence never really mattered. This man was amazing, and he truly cared about you.

A few days later he had finally figured out a cure, much to everybody’s relief. That was the good news, but the bad news was that Suho and his vampire subordinates were only able to collect enough blood for two portions of the cure. Yet there were three victims, including you. This was a big problem.

You were crestfallen. You could really have to turn into a wolf. This was giving you a headache. Suho held a meeting with you and the other two victims to discuss what they were going to do about this predicament. It would be a bad idea to split the two portions of the cure into three, or to dilute it, as the effect would be lost, or weakened, which might be worse as you would be stuck halfway between human and werewolf.

As such, you sighed and offered up the cure to the other two. However, you did not know how to feel apart from be surprised when the two of them also made the same offer.

“Well,” Suho piped up. “We can’t argue forever. We need to come to a consensus, and quick. So I suppose the only fair way to make a decision is by a lucky draw. Any objections?”

You shook your head, as did everybody else. You really admired how Suho was able to take control of every situation, a democratic leader that this world lacked.

The result of the lucky draw did not surprise you. You were the one who ‘lost’ and the others would get the cure. They were fed the cure immediately and within a few hours’ time, they were fully human once more. They sweated a lot and the process of being cured was painful, but at least they were fine now. The venom was completely out of their system and they no longer had food cravings or needed an excessive amount of sleep. They needed only to rest for at most a couple of days before they could leave. But you were still affected by the venom.

“I promise you,” said Suho gently as he held you tight, your head on his chest as he stroked and played with your hair, “I’ll find a way out for you.”

Just like that, you gradually fell for him.

* * *

Suho had kept his word, proving himself to be a trustworthy man who had earned your love. You had not spent a lot of days with him, really, but it was enough for you to develop feelings for him.

The cure that Suho had obtained for you was of quite a different nature than the one that was given to the other two victims who had already left his mansion in a perfectly healthy state, as if they were born again. Whereas they had to ingest a potion, you did not. Suho was able to get in touch with an old friend, a witch who was able to use a spell to stop the werewolf transition and expel the venom from your body. Very fortunately, the spell had worked. It was thanks to her that you got the chance to be a normal human once more. You thanked her profusely for that, and you had never been more relieved ever in your life.

“You’re fine now. You can leave, if you wish,” Suho said to you, leaning against the door frame, looking just as dashing as he did when you had met him for the first time, if not even more so. He still took your breath away.

“No,” you shook your head and hopped off the bed, approaching him. “I don’t want to leave.”

“You sure? There’s a whole world out there waiting for you to explore,” he joked.

You smiled and placed your hand on his chest. “I’d only be willing to explore it if  _you’d_  explore it with me,” you said, and then your tone turned seductive. “Otherwise, I’d much rather explore your body and you can explore mine. That sounds like an adventure too.”

There was so much affection in his eyes. He looked so sincere. “That doesn’t sound like the venom’s side effects talking.”

“Because it’s not,” you replied earnestly. “I desire you just as much as before, if not even more now.”

He drew you close and pulled you into a kiss — warm, wet, and wonderful. That only reaffirmed your decision to not leave. Because you could not get enough of him. You wanted more. You were determined to have more.

“Come with me,” he whispered after the kiss. He then led you to his room. It was in a wing of the mansion that you had never been to before.

“Wow, your place is much bigger than I could’ve imagined,” you said in awe, your jaw dropping.

“And you want us to do the deed in every room?” He winked. By now you two had reached his room, shutting the door quickly.

“Well, if you’ll permit that, I certainly wouldn’t mind,” you said absentmindedly even though you had meant your words. For now you were focused on something else. Your footsteps quickened and you ushered him to the bed, pushing him down onto it. He sat on the side of the bed and you climbed into his lap, effectively straddling him. Once more your mouth pressed down on his in impatience, while his hands went to your butt, grabbing it and squeezing it to his heart’s content.

“I just want you so badly, Suho,” you whined, placing your hands on his firm shoulders. “I hope you want me too.”

“I most definitely do,” he cooed. “I have a surprise for you, actually.” There was a puckish twinkle in his eye when he said that.

“Surprise? What is it?” You asked while you gyrated your hips and ground on him in circular motions.

His voice dropped to a low, sexy whisper. “This.” He then fished out some ropes from under his pillow. He must have planned this. Your eyes sparkled in excitement as he revealed his diabolical plan, “I’m going to tie you up and fuck you hard.” He smacked your bottom and the glint in his eyes turned wicked, which only aroused you more.

You smiled playfully. “I am never leaving your mansion, Suho. Deal with it.”


End file.
